


Like a Rabbit- Part 13

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breathplay, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink/Prompt: Breathplay & cross-dressing (don’t try this at home, folks. Seriously)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Rabbit- Part 13

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters, and I’m just borrowing them for some fun. I mean no harm and make no money from this.
> 
> Challenge: pervy_werewolf’s Lusty Monty of May 2007
> 
> Notes: The title of my “series” this year works on a few different levels. First is the reference to rabbits… and we all know what rabbits are known for: eating carrots! Oh, and fucking, naturally.  
> Then there’s the reference to bunnies- plot bunnies, to be specific.

“No. Absolutely not.”

“You’ll enjoy it, I promise.”

A glare. “Have you gone mental? Besides, I do not even know where we would go about getting-”

“I own two.”

He closed his mouth, staring, rather shocked.

“So…” His hand moved to the other man’s crotch, rubbing through robes in a convincing sort of way. “What do you say now?”

*

Though they usually made love by the light of a single candle on the nightstand, this time the lights were all lit. Neither man wished to miss a thing about the other. Snape looked at Remus with adoration, and Remus looked at Snape with some amount of frustration. “Please, just once.”

“I draw the line at magic,” said Snape, who was always more than happy to use magic when a muggle solution would be just as easy. Remus raised an eyebrow at him for that very reason. Snape set his wand down and let it alone. “You remember the safe word?” Remus nodded. “And the safe sign?” Remus nodded again. “All right then.” Snape ran a hand down the laces hugging Remus’ spine and gripped the ends of the strings. He gave a hard tug and Remus gasped, his body swaying at the strength of that motion.

To steady himself, Remus’ hands gripped the bedpost tightly. With his feet firmly planted on the floor and his back curved, he closed his eyes. “Tighter,” he mouthed.

“Remus-”

“Tighter!” It was a squeak, but an insistent one. The man firmly stood his ground.

Snape gave in a moment later. Remus hadn’t challenged him about not using the magic, and the man seemed overly eager. Snape took a moment for himself first, getting an eyeful of Remus. Remus wore an outfit of forest green with gold trim: sleek, satin panties strapped to a tight-fitting corset which tied up in the back with zig-zagging laces and which was in turn strapped to a spiked collar. It was a thing of beauty, and one Snape had been tempted to wear.

Instead, Snape wore a black corset, which just barely fit around his torso. As it was, he was having trouble breathing. It was impossible to take full, deep breaths, and the shallower breaths were making him a bit lightheaded. Below the corset he wore a frilly black skirt which hung down just far enough to cover his cock when it was flaccid. It hadn’t been flaccid in minutes. Now it pressed hard against the front of the tight fishnet stockings.

“Snape!”

The unusual use of his last name made Snape snap to attention. If Remus wanted tighter, he would surely give Remus tighter. It was just about as tight as it could get, however. Unless… “All right,” Snape whispered.

Snape came up right behind Remus from behind. He fingered the werewolf’s bare midriff, feeling soft skin, satin below and corset above. Remus could not even gasp at the touch. His breath was already hard to come by, and he closed his eyes with dizziness. Snape raised his left leg and put his foot down on the edge of the bed. The inside of his thigh rubbed against Remus’ hip, and he was well aware of the netting of his stockings against the sensitive skin of his cock. Snape gripped the loose ends of the corset laces and pushed against the bed with his foot to give himself leverage. He yanked as hard as he could.

Remus squeaked and his hold on the bedpost faltered for a moment. Strength was flowing out of him every second. And seconds were crucial. Though he had the stamina of a werewolf, he still needed some amount of oxygen. If they were going to do this, it had to be now. Besides, Snape’s arousal wouldn’t let him last much longer either. “How is that?” Snape asked, lifting his skirt and forcing his cock against Remus’ panties.

Remus lost his grip and he fell towards the bed; arms bent at the elbow. Propped up on his arms, his face was inches from the bed and his arse was presented to Snape at just the right, irresistible angle. With one hand holding onto Remus’ laces like reins, the other hand reached into his stockings, tugging them down to pull his cock free. He circled his thumb over the head, a few pearls of pre-cum making him gasp with pleasure.

The sharp intake of air was painful. His chest fought hard against the restraints of the corset, lungs begging for more air. Rather than air, he acquired lube. Normally he’d use a spell, but he would not be able to speak the spell now. In fact, he was feeling so lightheaded he almost considered skipping the lube altogether. But after rubbing a little on his rock-hard cock, he was glad the bottle was at hand. He squirted a good bit of it down the back of Remus’ panties, at the beginning of the man’s crack so it would slowly drip and spread in. The dark patch on the panties from the liquid made him smile. But what really made him grin was easing down Remus’ panties. He pulled the green lace down until the two round, dimpled and scarred arsecheeks peeked through just enough.

With absolutely no hesitating, Snape slid inside. Remus was struggling for breath now, in a slow, ethereal sort of way. Snape wrapped an arm around the man, holding him in place. The other hand reached down to stroke Remus in time with his thrusts. White, hot starbursts exploded not just before his eyes but throughout his whole body. It felt so amazingly good that he seemed to lose control of his body but it still kept its rhythm. He was thrusting so hard and pressing forward so much, that his shins hit the footboard of the bed, but even that pain somehow felt masked within him. He felt transported, above everything but sensation and the waves of pleasure which struck him. Snape almost surpassed his expectations, joining Remus in a dizzying, shaking, overpowering pair of orgasms. His body was no longer his own. It was all given up feeling.

His eyes were closed, but he was aware of his cock shooting all it could and then softening again. Dimly, he realized all his weight was resting against Remus beneath him. What really pulled him back was the snapping sound. The snapping sound.

Snape pulled his eyes open. His fingertips were tingling with near-numbness, but he didn’t care about himself. More quickly than he would have thought possible, Snape managed to stand then he grabbed the sides of the green corset and forced them apart. There was a cough, a gasp for breath, and then much more coughing. Snape pulled his own corset off, over his head, then took a weak and trembling Remus in his equally weak arms.

If there were anything better than what they’d just done, it was the moment afterwards. No demands. No concerns. Just bliss and comfort. Snape traded their outfits and corsets for thick, fuzzy bathrobes and bunny slippers. Instead of the structure and firmness of the bed frame, they took advantage of the extra-soft mattress and snuggly blankets.

*

“I knew you would enjoy yourself if you gave it a chance, Lupin.” Lightly, Snape pressed a kiss against Remus’ neck, as if soothing the windpipe within.

“Enjoy it? Best fucking orgasm of my life.” Remus grinned. He rested his head upon Snape’s chest. “I always thought you’d look sexy in women’s clothing, Severus. Next time I want to be fully conscious and able to admire the view.”


End file.
